My Ultra Ex Girlfriend
by deloreslovesjimmy
Summary: Libby and Sheen have a fight and break up. It's up to thier best friends to bring them back together. Involves hot squirrel action! K


As you can tell from the format, I originally wrote this as a screen play to send in. But of course the show isn't going to be around for a 4th season so there's no point now (!)

Read and forget...read and forget...

Disclaimer: if I owned Jimmy Neutron the show would continue on well past the desires of it's fan base, NOT end after only THREE SEASONS. Jerks.

This is intended to be after "Lady Sings the News". For those who haven't seen it yet, let's just say...its decent ending to the series ( )----

* * *

OPENS:

INT. THE CANDY BAR DAY

JIMMY and CARL are seated at a table with sundaes. SHEEN runs up to the table.

SHEEN

Jimmy! You gotta hide me!

SHEEN dives under the table, knocking JIMMY over. JIMMY picks himself back up.

JIMMY

Sheen! What's going on?

LIBBY OS

Sheen Estavez! Get over here right now!

LIBBY comes over to the table, her fists clenched and teeth gritted. JIMMY and CARL cower.

LIBBY

Where is he! Tell me where he is so I can kill him!

CARL

Uh, define where, and is, and he.

LIBBY

You do not want to mess with me right now, guys.

There is a bump under the table. LIBBY dives under. JIMMY and CARL jump up from the table and back away.

LIBBY

I told you not to say anything! But you had to open your big mouth and now look! You drive me crazy, Sheen!

LIBBY and SHEEN emerge, SHEEN rubbing his head.

SHEEN

What are you so mad about? Dang! It's not like I asked for your hand in marriage!

LIBBY

You told my mother that we're going out! Don't you know what that means?

SHEEN

She's going to start picking china patterns?

LIBBY puts her head in her hands.

LIBBY

No. It means that I have to listen to her tell everyone how cute it is and how sweet you are and blah blah blah! It's embarrassing! And now she's never going to let me go anywhere with you guys without a lecture about 'behaving myself'!

JIMMY

Can I just say something...?

LIBBY

NO!

SHEEN

But, my Queen, I was only...

LIBBY puts her hand up in front of his face.

LIBBY

I'm not your queen. Right now, I'm not sure if I even want to be your girlfriend anymore.

CARL covers his mouth with his hand and JIMMY'S jaw drops. SHEEN looks crushed.

SHEEN

You don't mean that. Do you?

LIBBY

Yeah. I think I do.

LIBBY turns and walks away. SHEEN collapses into a chair. JIMMY puts a hand on his shoulder.

JIMMY

Uh...I'm sorry?

SHEEN raises his hands and screamed to the ceiling.

SHEEN

Why! Oh why! Cruel fate!

CARL

It sounds like it's all your fault.

JIMMY elbows him as SHEEN drops his head back in his hands.

JIMMY

What happened?

CUT TO:

EXTERIOR LIBBY'S HOUSE DAY

SHEEN is walking up to the house with flowers behind his back.

SHEEN OS

I was picking Libby up to take her to the new Ultralord movie, 'Me, Myself, and My Ultra Cannon', and her mom figured out we were dating somehow.

SHEEN knocks and MS FOLFAX answers.

SHEEN

I'm here to pick Libby up for our date.

MS FOLFAX picks SHEEN up in a bear hug.

SHEEN

Ms. Folfax, I think you just broke something. Like my spine.

CUT TO:

INT. LIBBY'S HOUSE

LIBBY and SHEEN are seated on the couch. LIBBY looks pained and rests her forehead in her hand. SHEEN is smiling, dazed. MS FOLFAX is standing in front of them, waving her hands. She can be heard speaking behind SHEEN'S voiceover.

SHEEN OS

Then Libby chased me all the way here.

CUT TO:

INT. CANDY BAR DAY

JIMMY shakes his head.

JIMMY

And that's why I'm never going to get a girlfriend. Too much trouble.

CARL

What about Cindy?

JIMMY

She's not my girlfriend! She's just a girl I kind of like who kind of likes me back, and we hang out sometimes.

CARL puts his hand on his hip and snaps his fingers, saucy.

CARL

Sounds like a girlfriend to me.

SHEEN

Am I the only one here who realizes this is the apocalypse?

JIMMY and CARL both nod. SHEEN jumps up and grabs JIMMY by his shirt.

SHEEN

You gotta help me win her back, Jimmy! I'm nothing without her! I'll die, I tell ya! Die!

JIMMY

I don't know, Sheen. Last time I played Cupid I set my hair on fire and humiliated myself in front of everyone.

SHEEN

But this is different. This is Libby!

SHEEN looks at him pleadingly, tears in his eyes.

CARL

You'd better help him, Jim.

JIMMY sighs.

JIMMY

Oh, alright, I'll see what I can do. But can you put me down?

SHEEN lowers JIMMY to the floor.

CUT TO:

INT. JIMMY'S LAB

JIMMY is wearing his lab coat and typing on the computer. GODDARD sits beside him on the floor, panting.

JIMMY

Love is a cruel game, boy. One minute you're floating on a cloud, the next minute you're hiding under a table at the Candy Bar.

GODDARD barks.

JIMMY

I think if I just tweak one of the compounds I used in the artificial pheromones, I can limit its range enough to...

JIMMY is interrupted by pounding on the clubhouse door. He presses a few buttons on the keyboard and the screen shows CINDY waiting at the door.

CINDY

Let me in, Neutron! We have to talk!

JIMMY leaps up from his chair and begins smoothing his hair. GODDARD whistles.

JIMMY

What?

GODDARD'S back opens and a hand holding a mirror extends, showing JIMMY his own nervous, flushed face.

JIMMY

It has nothing to do with Cindy, if that's what you're thinking. I'm just...um...

CINDY OS

Neutron! I know you're in there!

JIMMY punches a button on the keyboard and CINDY enters the lab. They smile at each other for a few seconds, until CINDY shakes her head and resumes her frustrated expression.

CINDY

You have to help me.

JIMMY

What's wrong?

CINDY

Libby, that's what! All she's done all day is cry about your dorky friend. I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need to do something and get them back together!

JIMMY gestures to the computer.

JIMMY

I've got it under control. I'm altering the pheromone compound so it doesn't have such a...strong effect.

JIMMY and CINDY look at each other and blush.

JIMMY

Then we can use it on Libby. A new version should be ready in a few minutes.

CINDY

Leave it to you to complicate something as simple as love. We don't need pheromones! You just need to talk to Sheen.

JIMMY

Talk to him? About what?

CINDY

You need to get him to apologize.

JIMMY

Why would he do that? It's not his fault Libby overreacted.

CINDY puts her hand on her hip and gestures widely.

CINDY

If guys just realized that everything they do is wrong, girls wouldn't get mad at them so much.

JIMMY

Guys are always wrong? Are you delusional, Vortex? Girls are the ones who always cause the problems! If girls would stop being so demanding, guys wouldn't have to try so hard!

CINDY

If guys didn't mess up so much, girls wouldn't be so demanding, Megahead! How would you feel if a bunch of dorks were tripping over themselves trying to impress you all the time?

JIMMY

Well, if you weren't so pretty, I wouldn't try so hard to impress you!

JIMMY stops and flushes. CINDY drops her hands and smiles.

JIMMY

What I mean is...

CINDY

I know what you mean, Jimmy.

They smile at each other again for a few moments, looking sheepish. JIMMY clears his throat and moves back to the computer.

JIMMY

I, uh, really think the pheromones would be the best way to go.

CINDY

Okay. We can try it your way first. But when it fails...and we know it will...we will do it my way.

CUT TO:

EXT. RETROVILLE PARK EVENING

LIBBY is seated by the fountain, appearing dejected, holding Melty Face. JIMMY and CINDY can be seen peering from behind a bush a short ways away.

VIEW PANS AROUND TO BEHIND CINDY AND JIMMY

JIMMY checks his watch.

JIMMY

Sheen should be here any moment. Then I'll need you to call Libby over so we can deploy the pheromones.

CINDY

Uh, Neutron, not that I'm worried or anything, but what if she looks at you and not him? Won't she fall in love with you?

JIMMY

Got that covered. I reduced the proximity so she'll fall in love with the nearest person, not the first person she looks at.

CINDY nods and the view widens until SHEEN can be seen walking towards them. JIMMY nods to CINDY and she rises from behind the bush.

CINDY

Hey, Libs! Come over here for a second!

LIBBY rises and moves towards the bush. JIMMY stands as LIBBY and SHEEN move near each other and blows a puff of red powder at LIBBY from a small packet. As the cloud reaches her, SHEEN trips and falls. CINDY watches agape as a squirrel runs in front of LIBBY.

LIBBY

Oh! Look at the cute little squirrel! I love squirrels!

LIBBY chases the squirrel out of the scene. SHEEN stands and brushes himself off. SHEEN, JIMMY, and CINDY look to where LIBBY disappeared.

SHEEN

Wow. That was anticlimactic.

JIMMY

I may have miscalculated.

CINDY

Ya think, King Cranium? Now my best friend is going to marry a squirrel!

JIMMY

No, I formulated the pheromones to wear off after a few minutes. There's no time for a wedding.

CINDY

You'd better hope not, Neutron!

CINDY races off after LIBBY.

CUT TO:

INT. JIMMY'S LAB

JIMMY is again at the computer, with CINDY leaning over the back of his chair.

CINDY

When the pheromones wore off, she was up in a tree with a lap full of acorns.

JIMMY

If I adjust this molecule, I can make it work only on people. I think.

CINDY reaches forward and pushes in the keyboard.

CINDY

No way, Neutron. Now we're going to do it my way.

JIMMY turns to look at her.

JIMMY

And what is your way, Vortex?

CINDY

Simple. You're going to talk to Sheen and tell him to apologize to Libby, so they can make up and we can get back to our lives.

JIMMY

I'm not really good at that emotional stuff. Can't you talk to him?

CINDY

Uh uh. He's your friend. It's your duty to help him.

JIMMY appears defeated.

JIMMY

So, what do I do?

CUT TO:

INT. JIMMY'S LIVINGROOM NIGHT

SHEEN and JIMMY are seated on the couch. UltraLord is playing on the television.

JIMMY

You have to tell her that it was all your fault and you're sorry.

SHEEN continues to stare at the television.

SHEEN

Tell her I'm Ultralord and I'm sorry, got it.

JIMMY

No! Sheen, focus! You have to apologize to...

SHEEN jumps off the couch, cheering to the television. JIMMY sighs, exasperated, and uses the remote to click the TV off.

SHEEN

Hey! I was watching that!

JIMMY

And now you're calling Libby to apologize! Just do what I told you.

SHEEN picks up the phone and dials.

SHEEN

Hey Libby, it's me. Um...

SHEEN whispers to JIMMY.

SHEEN

What am I supposed to say again?

JIMMY

Tell her it's all your fault and you're sorry.

SHEEN returns to the phone.

SHEEN

It's all your fault and you're sorry.

JIMMY

Sheen! No!

SHEEN holds the phone away from his face and Libby can be heard yelling at him. He hangs up.

SHEEN

Well, that was a great plan!

JIMMY

It was until you...oh, never mind. We'll try again tomorrow.

CUT TO:

INT. CINDY'S BEDROOM DAY

LIBBY is seated on CINDY'S bed, clutching a pillow.

LIBBY

And then he told me it was all my fault and I'm sorry! What's up with that?

CINDY

That was Neutron. I should have known better than to have that emotionless trilobite talk to him! What does someone like Nerdtron know about love?

LIBBY looks at CINDY with a raised eyebrow.

LIBBY

And now you're the expert?

CINDY

I know more about it than he does!

LIBBY

Yeah, all hail the relationship expert. You should write a book. "Tormenting the Guy You Love" by Cindy Vortex.

CINDY

I don't love Neutron! I just kind of...like him. Sometimes.

LIBBY

You know what? You believe whatever you want. You're only fooling yourself...and Jimmy. For two smart people you guys are awfully dumb.

CINDY appears ready to interrupt. LIBBY holds up her hand and cuts her off.

LIBBY

Now can we deal with my problem? You know, the guy I admit I like and who admits he likes me back?

CINDY nods.

CINDY

Why are you so mad, anyway? I mean, you guys are dating. What's the big deal?

LIBBY

Everything with Sheen moves too fast, you know? I'm eleven. I'm not ready for all this. I want some more time to be a kid, but Sheen...he just doesn't get it.

CINDY

Did you tell him this? He's kind of clueless.

LIBBY

I tried! But the next thing I know he's telling my mom we're going out!

CINDY

Well, Libs, I think you have to decide what you want. Do you want to stay a kid, or do you want to be with Sheen?

LIBBY looks pensive for a few moments. She looks up at CINDY with a knowing smirk.

LIBBY

Girl, you need to take your own advice. Do you want to be the smartest kid in school, or do you want to be with Jimmy?

CINDY looks confused. She turns and looks at JIMMY'S house through the window.

CUT TO:

EXT. RETROVILLE PARK DAY

CINDY is seated on a bench watching as SHEEN and LIBBY talk a few feet away. She's smiling in disbelief as the other two seem to be getting along. JIMMY enters the scene and sits beside CINDY.

JIMMY

So, those two finally worked it out?

CINDY nods.

CINDY

Yeah. Looks like they didn't need our help after all. Some things are just meant to be.

CINDY looks at JIMMY. JIMMY appears to be deep in thought.

CINDY

What's wrong, Neutron?

JIMMY

What? Oh, nothing.

JIMMY looks down at his hands for a moment and then up at CINDY.

JIMMY

I know I'm supposed to be a genius, but there are things I just don't understand. I've read fifty-seven books about love. I've watched countless documentaries and I've studied the biochemical reactions. But I still don't understand what makes one girl and one boy attracted to each other, or why...sometimes...one girl can seem more important than anything else.

CINDY watches him while he talks and then takes his hand.

CINDY

Jimmy, there are some things in life that can't be analyzed. They just have to be experienced.

JIMMY and CINDY sit on the bench holding hands as LIBBY and SHEEN walk off screen together, smiling.

FADE OUT.


End file.
